1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus and in particular to a liner and insulation structure for use in refrigeration apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 997,210 of Ernest Richardson, a refrigerator lining is shown to comprise a sheet metal bottom section having a top sheet metal section provided with openings for securing the sections together.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,160,530, also issued to Ernest Richardson, a refrigerator liner is disclosed which includes a bottom portion having two upstanding sides which are flanged to support the bottom of an icebox compartment above.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,594 of Raymond Arend, a refrigerator cabinet is provided with a bottom wall including an insulated pan defining the underside wall of the evaporator. The cabinet further includes a bottom wall which overlies the evaporator chamber and defines the lower wall of the refrigerated space extending substantially horizontally thereacross.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,658 of Robert Lindenschmidt, assigned to the assignee of the present application, a rectangular refrigerator liner is formed by cutting and folding a laminate which comprises an inner liner portion and an outer insulation portion. The liner and insulation structure thus formed is configured so as to be received and held in place by the outer refrigerator cabinet. The structure and method of assembly disclosed in this patent are suitable for refrigerators in which the bottom wall or deck of the refrigerator cabinet is flat, because the bottom liner and insulating member is formed by folding a flat sheet of laminate. However, it is often necessary that the refrigerator deck be configured in an irregular fashion to accommodate components of the refrigeration system which are contained below the deck, and this requires that the bottom liner and insulation assume a similar irregular configuration. The above-mentioned Lindenschmidt patent does not provide for such liner configurations.
In a co-pending application of Robert Lindenschmidt, Ser. No. 602,762 filed Aug. 7, 1975, a technique is disclosed for folding a liner-insulation laminate so as to form the side and bottom walls of a refrigerator cabinet for a refrigerator in which the rear portion of the deck slopes upward. The method of forming a refrigerator liner and insulation structure disclosed in this application is not well suited for applications in which the deck assumes a more complex irregular shape.